It is known in the lubrication art to provide various types of controls for maintaining a liquid level in an engine reservoir or sump. However, the aforedescribed prior art devices are quite complex, and the installation thereof, in many instances, requires extensive engine modifications. Many of the prior art engine lubricating oil level regulators and replenish oil indicators are also costly, and they have no after market potential. Examples of prior art engine lubricating oil level regulators which incorporate costly and complex structures, and wherein the engine may require modifications for its use, are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,231; 2,792,912; 3,570,629; 3,712,420; 4,103,665 and 4,108,201.